


L'attentat

by ChaosWalkingDead



Category: Kaamelott
Genre: Bisexual Female Character, Cannibalism, Female Characters, Implied/Referenced Torture, Male-Female Friendship, Multi, Platonic Female/Male Relationships, Political Alliances, Sex, Starvation, Violence
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:22:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 12
Words: 15,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26043421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChaosWalkingDead/pseuds/ChaosWalkingDead
Summary: Lors d’une sortie habituelle au marché de Kaamelott, Léodagan roi de Carmélide est attaqué. De retour au château, il se trouve habité d’un mal inconnu que même les druides et enchanteurs du royaume sont incapables de soigner. Son gendre décide alors, grâce aux informations qu’il réussit à collecter, de se rendre dans les contrées de ce nouvel ennemi afin d’obtenir un remède. Il sera accueilli par un nouveau monde dont ils ont à apprendre, et la trahison sera au rendez-vous.
Relationships: Arthur Pendragon (Kaamelott)/Original Character(s), Bohort & Léodagan (Kaamelott), Guenièvre/Arthur Pendragon (Kaamelott), Guenièvre/Lancelot (Kaamelott), Léodagan (Kaamelott)/Original Character(s), Perceval de Galles & Arthur Pendragon (Kaamelott)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6
Collections: Kaamelott Stories





	1. Prologue

A moitié avachi sur le lit royal, Arthur pensait, réfléchissait, cogitait. Fixant le plafond, il se remémorait les événements de cet après-midi mouvementé qui avait fait quelques victimes. Bohort avait, une fois encore dans un élan de coquetterie qu’Arthur jugeait de préoccupation secondaire, insisté afin d’obtenir un peu plus de mains d’œuvre pour le service du royaume. Fatigué de toujours devoir se battre contre les demandes inutiles du jeune homme et les requêtes absurdes de son beau-père, il avait accepté et donné un budget suffisant pour l’achat de quelques esclaves sur le marché du village. Des esclaves dont il avait normalement interdit la vente et qui appartenaient à Venec, évidemment.

La transaction s’est faite sans accrocs, Bohort et Grudu s’en allèrent rapidement avec leurs deux nouveaux servants en plus ou moins bonne forme. Tout semblait aller pour le mieux, rien de choquant pour l’époque où ils se trouvaient. Oui, mais voilà cependant, lorsque Bohort aperçut au loin le roi de Carmélide, de sa gentillesse et politesse habituelles, il s’approcha rapidement de celui-ci afin de le saluer. Grudu, bête féroce râlant un peu de la lenteur à laquelle les deux hommes progressaient, se plaignait de l’heure à laquelle ils allaient rentrer au château afin d’être auprès du roi Arthur et d’assurer sa protection. Bohort s’esclaffa de la préoccupation du grand homme.

\- Nous arriverons bien assez tôt auprès du roi Arthur, il ne faut pas s’en inquiéter !

Cette réflexion anodine n’était pas tombée dans l’oreille d’un sourd. Au contraire, elle était tombée dans l’oreille de l’ombre qui se déplaçait en pleine journée derrière les deux serviteurs du rois et de ses nouveaux esclaves. Elle avait bien vu juste en observant les vêtements colorés et luxueux qui ornaient l’acheteur d’esclaves, il était de la cour du roi. Mais jusqu’à croire qu’il le conduirait directement au roi, sur la place du marché, ça ! La main sur son poignard, il se rapprocha plus de l’équipe de quatre tandis que celle-ci se rapprochait du roi. Elle allait l’avoir, ce roi de rien, ce roi de tout, ses collègues la respecterait, le peuple l’acclamerait, le seigneur la féliciterait, la princesse la bénirait ! Proche du paroxysme de son excitation, proche du roi qui discutait anodinement avec l’équipe qui l’avait rejoint, elle bondit sur sa proie, couteau en avant et coupa, trancha. Un gémissement s’échappa du roi qui ne porta pas sa main à sa plaie mais à son épée et dégaina. Le roi de Carmélide en avait vu de bien pire, et ça, l’ombre l’ignorait. La blessure était profonde mais pas assez pour tuer le roi de simple perte de sang, non. Mais l’assassin savait que le poison qui se trouvait sur son arme suffirait à anéantir ce seigneur même si ce ne sera que dans quelques jours. Léodagan attaqua, mais l’ombre l’esquiva, Grudu chargea mais l’ombre sauta, Bohort hurla et l’ombre sourit. Profitant de la foule qui s’agglutinait autour de la scène, elle partit en courant, se frayant un chemin tandis que Grudu qui aurait aimé la suivre dû rattraper le roi qui s’effondrait déjà à cause de la souffrance qui allait commencer à l’habiter. Bohort le hâta, il fallait rentrer à Kaamelott.


	2. Chapitre 1: les maux

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Léodagan souffre de l'empoisonnement, surveillé par sa fille et sa femme. Arthur décide de partir à la recherche de l'antidote.

La fièvre montait encore, même après les nombreuses visites que Léodagan avait reçues. Merlin avait préparé un onguent à toute vitesse, pensant que le malaise du seigneur venait de la douleur émanant de sa plaie. Mais même la plaie refermée et presque entièrement soignée le malade continuait de se plaindre d’une peine qui gagnait du terrain dans son corps imposant. Même si ses compétences laissaient parfois à désirer, Merlin comprit rapidement que l’inflammation avait été provoquée, en plus de l’attaque, par un poison. Il prit un échantillon du sang de l’homme brun avant que la blessure ne se referme, l’analysa, fit des mélanges de ce liquide rouge avec toutes sortes de substances que lui et son coéquipier et ennemi Elias seuls connaissaient. Même les connaissances du druide et de l’enchanteur réunis n’avaient pu éclairer le mystère qu’apportait cette blessure. La panique se répandait peu à peu dans le laboratoire : s’ils ne savaient pas quel poison faisait son chemin dans le corps du roi de Carmélide, ils ignoraient par conséquent aussi combien de temps il métrerait à lui ôter la vie. Dame Séli et sa fille avait veillé le père toute la nuit. Les seules instants où elles osaient reposer leurs yeux endoloris, ce n’était que pour quelques secondes avant que les râles du malade ne les réveillent. La femme s’afférait à éponger le front de son mari tandis que Guenièvre faisait des allers-retours entre le laboratoire et la chambre lugubre attendant une réponse positive du druide et son acolyte. Le malade était pris de crampes qui le faisaient gémir, lorsque son corps se détendait enfin ce n’était que mauvais présage puisqu’il se raidissait dans une crise de spasmes juste après. Dans ses seuls moments de conscience, Léodagan se contentait de boire les potions ou l’eau que sa fille lui offrait, incapable d’avaler autre chose de plus solide. Sa femme regrettait presque les disputes qui fusaient toujours entre eux et qui étaient devenues une habitude, ce calme la dérangeait car il n’était pas naturel. - Parlez un peu, ma fille. Cette chambre est trop silencieuse. Je ne tiens plus.

\- Vous pensez que si je retourne au laboratoire d’ici un demi-heure ils auront trouvé quelque chose ? Il n’est pas aussi bête qu’on le dit ce Merlin, il va forcément trouvé un remède dans ses bouquins.

\- Ce n’est pas la peine, s’ils ont une solution, ils viendront nous trouver. - Qui a bien pu lui en vouloir au point de faire une chose pareille ? Notre père a des ennemis certes, peut être bien plus qu’il a d’amis mais tout de même, jusqu’à l’empoisonner. On n’a pas idée d’être aussi cruel. D’après Bohort, en plus, l’attaquant était une femme. - Qu’est ce que cela change que ce soit une femme, ma fille ?

\- Je ne sais pas. La violence, la cruauté, quand on les voit tout le temps se batailler qu’ils soient amis ou ennemis, on penserait que c’est une histoire d’hommes de vouloir se faire du mal.

\- Les humains sont mauvais, femmes, hommes peu importe, quand on veut faire du mal ce ne sont pas nos organes génitaux qui nous poussent à le faire mais notre conscience. Grandissez, ma fille, tout n’est pas noir ou blanc.

Guenièvre n’eut pas le temps d’envoyer sa mère balader, non pas qu’elle en aurait eu le courage cette nuit, car quelqu’un avait frappé à la porte. Sans se laisser prier, Arthur pénétra dans la chambre lugubre, ses yeux se posant d’abord sur le malade puis sur les deux femmes qui étaient presque aussi pâles que lui. Ses pas raisonnaient sur les dalles dans un bruit dérangeant le calme de la pièce. Il s’assit sur une chaise restante près du lit du malade, réfléchissant à ce qu’il allait dire, la fatigue et la vision du souffrant mélangeant les mots dans son esprit.

\- Merlin et Elias sont toujours en train de relire tous leurs grimoires à la recherche de quelque chose. Le père Blaise les a rejoints avec des livres anciens qu’il soupçonne d’être des recettes mystérieuses, il pense que peut être on pourrait y trouver la composition du poison. De l’autre côté, j’ai envoyé des soldats au village pour récolter des informations. Après des demandes plus « poussées » auprès d’un truand de passage, il nous a avoué qu’une femme fagotée comme un vagabond cherchait à se rapprocher du royaume. Il n’a pas pu nous donner beaucoup d’informations mis à part que son physique était un peu spécial : des cheveux clairs quelques peu ondulés et yeux foncés en amandes, quelques rondeurs et une façon de se tenir assez impressionnante pour une jeune femme.

Arthur se coupa dans son récit. Lui aussi avait du mal à se dire que l’assaillant était une jeune femme, lui qui sur les champs de bataille ne s’était jamais battu qu’avec des hommes. Mais il penchait vers l’égalité des sexes, que ça déplaise aux hommes encore attachés à leurs habitudes violentes, misogynes et discriminatoires, il devait donc accepter que leur cible était une femme qui devra payer pour ses crimes, autant que le paierait un homme. Il reprit.

\- Il nous indiqué sa tenue aussi. Elle portait une cape noire pour se dissimuler mais ses vêtements en dessous était clairs, de beaux tissus pour un vagabond. Sur sa manche étaient brodés des feuilles de vignes et des lianes fines. Bohort est formel, il connait ces tissus.

Dame Séli qui jusque là regardait le sol puis son mari détourna les yeux vers le roi, souffrant de la lenteur avec laquelle il racontait son récit. Arthur qui sentait ces yeux le suppliant de continuer se hâta de satisfaire sa requête.

\- C’est un signe distinctif des terres du Nord Est. Pas le Nord Est de nos terres mais de celles de Bohort. C’est très éloigné mais en passant par les chemins du haut lors des jours non pluvieux, la route peut être moins longue. Un simple truand ou vagabond n’aurait pas l’emblème de leurs terres brodés sur ses vêtements, il s’agit au minimum d’un domestique du royaume voir d’un chevalier ou soldat. Eh oui, même si c’est une femme, d’après Bohort, lors des seuls contacts qu’ils ont eu avec ce royaume les postes de l’administratif et de la protection étaient presque aussi occupés par des hommes que des femmes. Si d’ici demain matin ils n’ont pas trouvé de remède, nous partirons avec quelques hommes mais surtout des offrandes sur les terres du Nord Est, on passera par Tintagel puis on traversera en mer. La route va être longue, on doit partir au plus tôt on ne sait pas de combien de temps nous disposons.

\- Des offrandes ? Pour les remercier d’avoir empoisonné mon père ? Vous plaisantez, j’espère. Il ne supportera pas le voyage c’est une mauvaise idée, je vous en prie !

\- Ma fille, calmez-vous. Il a raison, si on essaie de rentrer en contact avec eux et de les apaiser on pourra savoir ce qu’ils lui veulent. Je ne me souviens pas que votre père ait déjà eu des problèmes, voir un seul contact avec ces gens. Pourquoi s’en prendre à lui en particulier ? Et même si c’était la hasard, ce sont surement les seuls avec l’antidote, il faut tenter notre chance.

Guenièvre se tut encore une fois, se leva et épongea le front de son père. Il gémit mais moins fort cette fois, cependant elle ne prit pas spécialement ça pour un bon signe.

\- Partez cette nuit. Vous avez raison, il n’y a pas de temps à perdre.

Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, le roi et la reine de Kaamelott arrivaient à tomber d’accord, et ce n’était pas dans le meilleur des contextes.


	3. Chapitre 2: Le voyage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Le roi et ses acolytes voyagent en terre inconnue, et sont accueillis par un homme inquiétant.

Les chevaliers avaient préparé leurs bagages, ainsi que les chevaux et la cariole. Ils avaient rejoint Tintagel durant la nuit, Arthur avait envoyé un éclaireur pour prévenir sa mère de leur visite furtive afin de ne pas les inquiéter d’une attaque surprise. Lorsqu’ils ont enfin atteint les côtes, il faisait déjà jour, le soleil se levait à l’horizon. Tous étaient fatigués mais l’ambiance du périple était trop intense pour que qui que ce soit ose faire un commentaire.

Merlin et Elias avaient pris place dans la carriole en face du siège où était allongé le malade. Il était d’une pâleur effrayante, même pour les terres du Nord cette couleur de peau n’était pas normale. Sa fièvre montait puis descendait, et lorsqu’elle était au plus bas, elle revenait deux fois plus forte. Le malade somnolait et lors de ses moments de conscience, cette chaleur le faisait délirer, crier, gémir. Merlin avait préparé quelques potions destinées à baisser cette fièvre qu’il considérait comme dangereuse mais celles-ci ne suffisaient pas à l’apaiser. Elias qui n’était pas favorable à partir en pleine nuit pour un si long périple vers des terres inconnues continuait de lire et relire les grimoires, espérant trouver une solution.

Bohort montait son cheval à côté de celui d’Arthur, serrait les reines entre ses mains tremblantes. Il ignorait s’il était inquiet pour le roi de Carmélide, excité de retourner sur les terres de l’Est ou effrayé de l’accueil qu’ils allaient recevoir. Bohort savait qu’il possédait une réputation de couard, il n’avait pas fait ses classes, il était bien plus attiré par les tissus, broderies et traditions que par la guerre et la violence. Et pourtant, depuis cette attaque au marché il était habité par deux sentiments. Une honte, il se trouvait bête de ne pas avoir attaqué la femme avant qu’elle ne s’enfuit, même blessé Léodagan avait osé dégainé son épée. Il possédait aussi une haine grandissante, contre ces nouveaux ennemis, il n’avait jamais compris la nature des Hommes à vouloir se battre pour des religions, pour des terres, des ressources mais dans ce cas précis Kaamelott et les terres du Nord Est étaient si éloignées, il ne comprenait pas ce qui les avait poussés à attaquer Léodagan. En plus d’un antidote, il faudra obtenir d’eux des réponses et pour une fois, il regrettait que ce soient les offrandes et la manière douce qui soient utilisées.

Aux côtes, ils ont embarqué dans un bateau qui leur a fait traversé la mer froide. Pour une fois, le mal de mer de Bohort ne s’était pas spécialement manifesté, il a passé le temps du trajet à discuter avec le roi du peuple qu’ils s’apprêtaient à rencontrer. Ces terres se nommaient Ardya. La végétation était assez importante malgré les saisons rudes qui se succédaient chaque année, les paysans semaient au printemps, les terres s’asséchaient en été, l’automne inondait, et l’hiver gelait les faibles récoltes restantes. On penserait que des terres isolées comme celles-ci avec de tels problèmes d’alimentation ne pourraient pas survivre, cependant leur royaume subsistait et leur richesse était connue. Une légende était parvenue jusqu’au village de Bohort : un pouvoir était donné à un être naissant sur les terres de l’Est, et cet être devenait à l’âge de 16 ans le nouveau gérant du royaume. En quoi consistent ces pouvoirs, lui avait demandé le roi de Kaamelott qui lui-même avait obtenu le trône grâce à la bénédiction des dieux. Bohort l’ignorait mais devinait que cela avait un rapport avec des richesses puisque malgré les mauvaises récoltes, le royaume tenait encore debout et possédait bonne réputation. D’où venait ce pouvoir ? En consistait-il ? Était-il dangereux pour eux, arrivant sur ces terres avec des soldats ? Il allait falloir être prudent.

Lorsqu’ils arrivèrent sur les terres de l’Est, les bois s’étendaient partout, les montagnes entouraient les villages du royaume. Pourtant, aucun bruit ne s’échappait de ces villes. Seul le son des pas des chevaliers et le crissement de la carriole brisaient le silence. Lancelot se rapprocha d’Arthur.

-Ce n’est pas normal. Nous n’avons pas annoncé notre arrivée mais ils ont forcément des gardes quelque part qui nous ont vu débarquer. Les habitants n’ont surement pas quitté leurs villages, ils ont du s’enfermer chez eux sous les ordres de l’armée. Ce n’est pas prudent de s’avancer dans le royaume comme ça, ils doivent préparer quelque chose.

-Je le sais bien, Lancelot, que tout se passe trop bien pour que ce soit vrai. Mais je vous l’ai expliqué, nous ne connaissons pas la puissance militaire de l’ennemi, il y a cette rumeur de pouvoir attribué à un élu, nous ne connaissons pas assez les terres pour développer une stratégie d’attaque et de toute façon nous ne possédons pas assez de soldats pour engendrer une bataille. Nous devons nous présenter pacifiquement au seigneur et tenter de commencer un dialogue et espérer que les offrandes soient assez pour obtenir l’antidote et sauver mon beau-père.

Lancelot toujours prêt à tout pour défendre son honneur de chevalier ne comprenait pas le calme du roi qui préférait s’appuyer sur un équilibre pacifiste précaire au lieu de tenter une offensive contre les auteurs de cet attentat. Il comprenait tous les points négatifs qui les empêchaient d’attaquer mais s’ils s’étaient préparés un peu mieux au lieu de partir au milieu de la nuit ils auraient pu sortir un plan plus ou moins efficace.

La vérité était que le discours de Bohort avait intrigué Arthur. Une terre où les femmes et les hommes possédaient des droits égaux, où le gérant possédait un pouvoir qui lui permettait de régner sur ce grand royaume sans que personne ne s’y oppose. Un royaume qui n’était pas attaqué par l’ennemi régulièrement puisque l’armée ne s’était pas alarmée de leur arrivée. Peut-être qu’après une discussion mettant sur le tapis les conflits qui ont entrainé cette attaque sur le roi de Carmélide, les deux royaumes pourraient faire la paix et obtenir une alliance politique. Leur royaume était proche de lieux inexplorés, ils possédaient des ressources dont le roi de Bretagne n’avait jamais vu la couleur. Ils feraient surement des alliés hors-pairs, mais pour ça, il fallait d’abord survivre à l’entrée dans le village. 

-Entrons dans le village. Dites aux troupes de soldats de rester vers l’arrière, Bohort et Perceval partirons en avant avec quelques hommes en portant les cadeaux. Surveillez les alentours, si vous voyez des équipes sortir pour nous attaquer, approchez-vous, sinon restez en retrait. Lorsque quelqu’un s’approchera de nous, j’avancerais, me présenterais et demanderais un entretient avec le roi. Si ce sont des gens aussi avancés et civils que Bohort me les a présentés, ils accepteront une discussion. 


Lancelot ne répondit pas et partit prévenir les troupes des ordres du roi même si lui n’était pas d’accord avec sa décision. Tremblants, Perceval et Bohort s’étaient approchés entourés par des hommes portant les offrandes et calmement entrèrent dans le village. Il n’y avait pas une ombre à l’horizon mais le calme n’était pas naturel, ils savaient que quelque chose allait arriver, ils priaient pour qu’ils acceptent la requête du roi. Le silence persista quelques minutes de plus, puis des bruits de sabots résonnèrent sur les dalles de la place. Un cheval épais et au pelage d’un brun foncé s’approchait. Pausé sur lui, un homme au regard sévère, rasé à blanc, la mâchoire aussi carrée que ses épaules. Il ne fixait pas les offrandes, ni les hommes devant lui mais un point derrière eux, cherchant du regard la moindre menace d’une troupe ennemie prête à bondir.

-Vous vous avancé sur des terres protégées, messieurs. J’espère sincèrement que les raisons pour lesquelles vous progressez dans nos villages sont suffisantes pour justifier une visite surprise.

Silencieux, le souffle coupé par cette voix imposante, Bohort déglutit plusieurs fois avant de pouvoir articuler quelques mots.

-Bonjour, mon ami ! Nous sommes des chevaliers de la cours de Kaamelott. Il semblerait que nous ayons eu la malheureuse visite d’une personne de votre royaume récemment, qui ne s’est solvée que par une malencontreuse attaque blessant l’un des rois de l’alliance. Nous aurions pu passer à côté de ce détail et accepter qu’une femme isolée ait décidé de nous attaquer pour une raison qui lui est propre, cependant : il semblerait que la lame avec laquelle la femme a attaqué était empoisonné par une substance que nos enchanteurs sont incapables d’identifier.

L’homme chauve se taisait, laissait le jeune homme parler. Il tremblait, hésitait sur ces mots mais pourtant savait ce qu’il voulait. Il était surpris : il comprenait la raison de l’attentat sur Kaamelott mais la personne ayant perpétué l’acte lui était inconnue et la personne visée elle aussi. Le garçon brun en face de lui a parlé d’une victime faisant partie de l’alliance de Kaamelott. Si la victime avait été le roi en personne, ils ne se seraient pas donné la peine de descendre pacifiquement jusqu’à leur royaume, cela voulait dire que l’attaquante s’en était prise à quelqu’un d’autre que le roi Arthur ? Quelle idiote. Si elle faisait parler d’elle, elle allait en voir de toutes les couleurs. Il venait ici en espérant obtenir un antidote sans doute, et peut être repérer le terrain pour revenir plus tard avec les troupes nécessaires pour attaquer. Il fallait être prudent, il était de son devoir de protéger le royaume de sa majesté.

-Vous désirez l’antidote, je présume. Si vous possédez un échantillon du poison, je l’amènerai au médecin de notre cours et lui demanderais de vous procurer la solution dans les plus brefs délais.

-Je vous remercie, vous êtes bien bon ! Je comprend que notre visite est purement fortuite, mais comprenez que nous n’avions pas le choix que de partir au plus vite, nous ignorons la vitesse à laquelle le poison peut prendre du terrain. Nous vous amenons des offrandes pour nous faire pardonner de ce désagrément.

Les hommes à côté des deux soldats s’approchèrent et déposèrent les emballages sur le sol en face de l’homme à cheval. Il ne semblait pas intéresser le moins du monde par ces paquets, et continuait de fixer les rues derrière Perceval et Bohort.

-Il ne fallait pas vous donner cette peine. Nous sommes ceux en tort puisque l’attaque vient de chez nous. Je vous en prie, dites aux restes des troupes qui se cachent dans les ruelles que vous êtes conviés à l’intérieur du royaume. Je vais vous conduire jusqu’au palais, on y installera le malade. Votre chef, quant à lui, pourra discuter avec notre seigneur.

Perceval, jeta un regard derrière lui, vit Lancelot regarder le roi posé sur son cheval, sa capuche lui couvrant le visage. Cet homme n’était pas aussi bon qu’il essayait de le montrer, ses intentions ne pouvaient pas être purement correctes mais ils n’avaient pas le choix. Son beau-père avait besoin de l’antidote, et il avait fait une promesse à sa femme. Il leva sa main droite en l’air et fit signe à la troupe d’avancer.


	4. Chapitre 3: Premier contact

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Le roi rencontre la reine du royaume, qui ne manque pas de se faire remarquer.

Elle courrait dans les couloirs du château, tournait dans les coins, ses pieds nus tapaient sur les dalles froides. Elle haletait, un rire coincé dans le gorge, et voyant une ombre au détour du couloir, leva sa main et fit jaillir une liane du sol. Un cri s’échappa d’une servante et un l’écho d’un rire se perdit dans le couloir adjacent. Elle l’avait raté, mais la prochaine fois elle l’aurait. Passant près de la femme apeurée elle lui fit un sourire compatissant pour s’excuser mais ne s’arrêta pas. Elle passerait près des cuisines, quitte à déranger les cuisiniers et rejoindrait le jardin par la cour de derrière, il ne se douterait de rien et elle le surprendrait. Le plan tournait dans sa tête et elle en était tout aussi excité que sur un champ de bataille. Passant à travers les odeurs des cuisines sous les soupires des hommes qui n’osaient râler, elle se fraya un chemin jusqu’au jardin. La vue des montagnes et forêts environnantes lui mettait toujours un coup à son cœur d’enfant, elle se sentait si petite au milieu de ce monde immense. Elle chassa cette nostalgie et redirigea son esprit sur son but : il devait être près de la fontaine à coup sûr. Elle s’y hâta persuadée de sa victoire.

August descendit de son cheval, et le pied à peine posé à terre vit un garçon à court d’haleine passer en courant au milieu de la cour centrale. Il soupira, il aimerait que les domestiques surveillent leurs avortons un peu mieux pour éviter qu’ils ne s’aventurent dans des conflits politiques. Il se tourna vers les invités et prit la parole.

-Je vous présente mes excuses, mais vous vous en doutez votre visite soudaine ne nous a pas permis de préparer quoique ce soit comme accueil. Je vais donner l’ordre de faire préparer des chambres et un banquet, vous n’allez pas partir juste après avoir soigné votre ami. Suivez ce domestique, il vous conduira dans les quartiers du médecin.

Au même moment un jeune homme escorta les deux enchanteurs et le malade porté sur une sorte de civière. Le roi regardait les trois hommes s’éloigner avec le boule au ventre. Qui sait s’ils ne seront pas morts dans les secondes qui suivent ? Rien ne les oblige à les aider, ils peuvent très bien sortir des fourrés et les anéantir dans la seconde qui suit, ce n’est pas avec la troupe qu’il avait derrière lui qu’il allait pouvoir lutter. Il réfléchissait à ce qu’il allait pouvoir dire au seigneur de ces lieux. Il ignorait le caractère de celui-ci, il en avait croiser des gérants de pays complètement timbrés qui pouvaient vous étreindre et vous souhaitez la mort à quelques secondes d’intervalle.

A peine August allait-il inviter ses invités à progresser dans le château que le petit garçon précédent revint dans la cour en hurlant de sa voix stridente d’enfant, suivie de près par une jeune femme qui, tendant sa main vers lui, fit jaillir des lianes des buissons environnants enveloppant le garçon qui riait aux larmes.

Les étrangers au royaume fixaient la scène, complètement abasourdis. Venait-elle réellement, cette gamine, d’étendre les feuilles et tiges des petits buissons taillés pour les envelopper autour du garçon et le saisir ? L’homme qui les avait escortés jusque là avait les doigts pinçant l’arrête de son nez, il semblait familier à la scène et ennuyé que celle-ci arrive devant les étrangers.

La jeune femme qui jusque là riait avec l’enfant, détourna le regard et celui-ci se posa sur le groupe de personnes qui la fixait. Doucement, embarrassé que l’attention soit sur elle, elle fit se dénouer les lianes et reposa l’enfant au sol avec délicatesse. Lui qui ne comprenait pas ce rapide changement d’humeur, décida de fuir rapidement lorsqu’il remarqua la colère qui se dessinait sur les traits du précepteur.

-Son altesse a donc fini ses leçons d’aujourd’hui puisqu’elle décide de venir jouer ici dans les jardins avec un enfant de domestique qui plus est ?

-Oui, August, j’ai fini mes leçons il y a une demi-heure de cela. J’avais envie de me dégourdir les jambes et le petit s’ennuyait.

-Et son altesse trouvait judicieux pour une raison qui m’échappe surement d’utiliser ses pouvoirs pour tout simplement jouer avec un enfant ?

Cette fois, la fille n’eut pas le courage de répondre et se contenta de baisser les yeux vers ses pieds, embarrassé de se faire reprendre par son précepteur, devant un sacré nombre d’invités en plus. Pour quel genre de cruche elle s’était encore faite passée ! Son cœur se serra encore un peu plus quand elle se souvint qu’elle avait, en plus, retiré ses chaussures aux légers talons qui n’étaient pas très pratiques pour courir et qu’elle se trouvait pieds nus devant ces gens. August ne la raterait pas cette fois, elle allait être punie pour une grande période, c’était certain.

-Ne me présentez pas vos excuses, je vous en prie, rentrez dans vos quartiers, lavez vous et rhabillez vous convenablement.

Elle n’osa pas reposer ses yeux sur les visages inconnus qui l’observaient et les interroger sur leur venue ici. Elle se contenta de leur tourner le dos et de fuir le plus calmement possible jusqu’à ses chambres pour obéir aux ordres de l’homme.

Il se retourna vers les hommes ébahis par la scène qui venait de se dérouler devant leurs yeux. Personne n’avait osé parler jusque là puis une voix brisa le silence.

-Mais, elle a fait grandir les plantes la gamine, là ?

Le roi se tourna vers Perceval, évidemment c’était lui qui l’ouvrirait en premier. August lui sourit avec sa bouche mais ses yeux eux ne souriaient pas.

-Ce n’est qu’un détail dont nous discuterons plus tard si cela ne vous dérange pas, je suis désolée que ce se soit déroulé sous vos yeux. Et je vous prierais de ne pas appeler notre souveraine « une gamine », pour vous « Son Altesse » sera plus adapté.

Arthur était surpris. Cette petite là était la souveraine du royaume ? Les rumeurs dont Bohort avait entendu parler étaient donc vraies, le souverain possédait des pouvoirs même si ce n’était pas à quoi il s’attendait. Mais cela expliquait la survie de ce peuple : malgré les disettes et les pénuries de nourriture dans les villages, si la souveraine est capable de faire pousser les plantes comme elle le veut, il suffirait qu’elle fasse grandir les cultures autant que souhaité !

-Nous étions supposés nous entretenir avec le gérant de cette contrée n’est-ce pas ? Vous venez de la renvoyer dans ces quartiers, comment allons-nous nous présenter et lui demander de nous accueillir ?

-Ce n’est peut être pas une gamine mais elle est tout de même jeune comme vous l’avez remarqué. Son altesse est toujours très proche de son père, François. Le roi s’occupera de votre accueil, ne vous inquiétez pas, je vais vous conduire à lui.

Diane sortit de son bain bien assez tôt, trop embarrassée pour pouvoir se détendre dans l’eau chaude. L’odeur de pin virevoltait dans la chambre, la dame de chambre préparait les tissus avec lesquelles elle se sécherait.

-Mademoiselle désire-t-elle une robe claire ou plus foncée aujourd’hui ?

Elle se séchait doucement en observant les jardins depuis la fenêtre de sa chambre. Qui était-donc cet homme au regard foncé qui semblait si surpris de ses actes ? S’il était intrigué, c’est qu’il ne savait pas pour ses pouvoirs, c’est donc un homme de contrées éloignées. Des boucles brunes et des yeux comme ceux-là, il vient du Sud c’est pour sûr. De Rome peut être ? Mais les hommes qui l’accompagnait ne ressemblait pas à des Romains, eux. Ils ne portaient pas l’uniforme romain de toute façon, ils viennent d’ailleurs.

-Je vais porter ma robe lavandin, Christiane. Ne vous embêtez pas, je vais m’habiller seule comme d’habitude, merci.

La servante fit une révérence et sortit de la chambre avec un léger claquement de porte. Diane voulait rencontrer ces inconnus, elle aimait discuter avec des gens d’ailleurs, apprendre de nouvelles coutumes, cultures mais cette fois elle n’osait pas descendre, elle se sentait trop honteuse de s’être donnée en spectacle. Ils ne la prendraient jamais aux sérieux, ces hommes de guerre, elle qui jouait avec un enfant de mauvaise vie comme si elle était une enfant elle-même. Elle craignait pour elle-même, si cela s’ébruitait, qu’elle n’était pas respectée par les terres voisines, le peuple ne voudrait plus d’elle, la condamnerait. Elle serait tuée et remplacée, si jeune pourtant. Elle devait se rattraper, elle n’avait pas le choix. Elle enfila sa robe à volant, serra son corset qui remonta sa poitrine, tressa dans ses cheveux sa couronne de vigne mais laissa ses cheveux blonds bouclés dégringolant dans son dos. Elle remit ses souliers à légers talons malgré ses pieds qui la suppliait de marché pieds nus pour sentir la fraîcheur du sol. La main sur la poignée de la porte, elle souffla puis prit son courage à deux mains. Elle partit en direction de la salle de réception.


	5. Chapitre 4: Trahison

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Les chevaliers rencontrent le souverain. Diane fait plus ample connaissance avec Arthur.

Le seigneur était un homme aux cheveux grisonnants, d’assez petite taille. Il les avait accueillis, assis sur un siège orné de pierres claires qui attiraient l’œil. Ils s’étaient tous assis autour de cette grande table, Arthur en face de ce seigneur, Lancelot à sa droite pour tout conseil politique, Bohort à sa gauche pour toutes questions sur la région. Tout était calme, des domestiques avaient amenés des denrées assez impressionnantes, le plat principal était fortement réussi, un plat à base choux fermenté et de viande. Les clous de girofle donnaient toute l’odeur au plat, ce fut un succès ! Bohort nota chaque ingrédient de près, pour tenter de reproduire cette recette au prochain banquet de Kaamelott. Le seigneur était plutôt agréable, discutant facilement avec le roi de Bretagne à propos du règne en Bretagne tout comme en Ardya. Arthur apprit que le père de Diane, l’élue et souveraine du royaume, ne possédait du pouvoir dans le château uniquement parce que Diane en avait décidé ainsi. Si elle n’avait pas promeut son père, il serait resté inventeur dans un des villages d’Ardya et ne l’aurait probablement jamais revue. Elle devait le penser de confiance puisqu’elle lui avait donné du pouvoir sur les armées et les échanges politiques. Elle, même si elle avait obtenu le pouvoir à l’âge de ses seize ans, apprenait encore maintenant qu’elle en avait dix-neuf, guidée par son père et son précepteur, August, qui restait à ses côtés. Elle semblait embarrassée par son comportement devant eux, mais Arthur pouvait comprendre qu’une femme de son âge veuille encore s’amuser au lieu de se plonger dans des débats politiques rasoirs de conquêtes et de batailles. Et puis, avec les glandus qu’il se coltinait à Kaamelott, les manques de sérieux lui étaient familiers. Le banquet s’achevait sans accrocs, les chevaliers se levaient de table guidés par le roi quand ils furent interrompus par l’ouverture des portes.

Diane avait poussé les portes de la salle de réception, accueillie par le son des voix discutant calmement et des tintements des plats portés par les domestiques qui les ramenaient en cuisine. Tout semblait bien se passer, les invités étaient donc des amis de son père ? Comment n’en aurait-elle jamais entendu parler, elle qui devait donner son autorisation pour tout échange ? La majorité des chevaliers, légèrement détendus par l’alcool, n’avaient même pas pris la peine de tourner la tête vers elle, comme s’ils ne l’avaient pas remarqué. Seul l’homme brun qu’elle avait remarqué tout à l’heure et le blond qui semblait être son bras droit s’était retourné vers elle. Elle sentit ses joues se rougir, l’embarras de tout à l’heure brûlait son visage, elle chassa ce souvenir et sourit.

-Bonjour, je suis Diane, souveraine du royaume d’Ardya depuis trois ans, fille du roi François qui vous a accueilli pour ce banquet dont je n’avais pas entendu parler. Je vous prie de m’excuser pour ne pas vous avoir accueilli convenablement ainsi que pour ma conduite de tout à l’heure dans les jardins. Vous ne m’êtes pas familier, êtes vous le gérant d’un nouveau pays allié ?

Elle avait parlé sans accrocs, ses yeux bruns fixés sur lui, et lui a tendu sa main. Elle lui semblait envoutante, quelque chose dans sa prestance qui lui rappelait les femmes de Rome qu’il avait aimé jadis, sûrement venant de la touche d’autorité dans sa voix. Il lui semblait qu’elle lui plaisait, surprenant pour lui qui n’aimait d’habitude que les grandes brunes de Kaamelott, il lui rendit son sourire et, bien qu’il soit tenté de déposé un baiser sur sa main, il se contenta de la prendre et de la serrer comme il l’aurait fait avec tout autre seigneur d’une contrée étrangère.

-Ne vous excusez pas, nous n’avions pas prévenu de notre arrivée, disons que nous avons décidé de ce voyage à la dernière minute. Je me nomme Arthur, ravi de vous rencontrer votre altesse.

Les doigts de la jeune femme s’étaient resserrés sur la main de l’homme en face d’elle. Avait-elle bien entendu ? Il s’appelait Arthur. Ses yeux se posèrent sur son père. Il les regardait intensément, la mâchoire serrée, tendu comme s’il attendait qu’un signal pour donner l’alerte. Elle ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait, il ne pouvait être Arthur Pendragon, son père ne l’aurait pas accueilli à sa table, ils avaient attendu ce moment, préparés depuis des années. Elle se permit de douter et demanda, la voix tremblante.

-Arthur ? De quel royaume, dites-moi ?

-Arthur Pendragon, roi de Bretagne, votre altesse. Nos pays ne sont pas alliés pour le moment, vous ne devez pas me connaitre.

Son cœur se serra, sa tête tourna. Cela faisait longtemps qu’elle n’avait pas ressenti cette sensation. A quoi son père et August jouaient-ils ? Ils avaient invité son assassin à leur table. Ils la trahissaient, ça y est, elle n’avait pas été à la hauteur et ils avaient préféré capituler avec l’ennemi plutôt que de la supporter en tant que souveraine. Le roi de bretagne et son ami semblait lui parler, inquiétés par la couleur que son visage avait pris, mais elle ne les entendait pas. Elle défaillit quelques instants plus tard, rattrapé par l’homme qui était venu lui prendre sa vie.

August prit les devants, arrachant la jeune femme aux bras d’Arthur.

-Il ne faut pas faire attention. Malgré ses pouvoirs, son Altesse a une petite santé. Je vais la déposer dans sa chambre, elle s’est surement trop dépensée aujourd’hui.

Il sortit en portant sa protégée, la menant dans ses quartiers sous le regard des chevaliers. François sourit à Arthur, confirma la santé vacillante de sa fille et invita les chevaliers à retourner dans les chambres qui leur ont été préparé pour qu’ils puissent enfin se reposer du long voyage qu’ils avaient effectué.

Lorsqu’elle ouvrit les yeux, Diane était allongée dans son lit, August assis au bord de celui-ci regardait ailleurs. Elle prit une inspiration, tenta de ne pas pleurer et de garder son sang-froid.

-C’était Arthur Pendragon, l’homme de la prophétie. Vous l’avez accueilli au royaume sans m’en parler, et au lieu de l’emprisonner ou de tenter une attaque, vous lui avez préparé un banquet. Vous ai-je tellement déçu en tant que souveraine pour que vous me trahissiez comme cela ? Avez-vous une seule idée de ce vous allez faire ?

Elle ne pouvait contenir l’émotion dans sa voix. August, même s’il avait toujours été sévère, était un homme bon qui l’avait élevé et lui avait tout appris. Son père avait fait de même, même si leur relation n’était pas aussi fusionnelle.

-Vous sautez vers des conclusions hâtives, Diane. Pendragon est arrivé de son plein grés sans prévenir au préalable, à cause de nous d’ailleurs. Une soldat de notre pays s’est aventuré sur ses terres et sous un malentendu a attaqué le roi de Carmélide pensant qu’il était Arthur Pendragon, dont il est proche. Il a été empoisonné, ils sont venus chercher l’antidote chez nous en tentant une alliance. Si c’est ça l’attaque qu’il a prévu, il est bien naïf.

-Comment peut-il penser que nous tomberons dans un piège pareil ? N’est-il pas au courant de la prophétie ?

-Il n’y a pas de raison qu’il le soit. Celle-ci a été dictée aux habitants de nos terres, pas à ceux de Kaamelott. Si rien ne s’est ébruité, il pense peut être nous avoir par surprise.

-Je pensais que vous m’aviez vendue.

August se tourna vers son élève, ses paupières serrées abritaient des larmes qui lui brulaient les yeux tant elle ne voulait pas les laisser couler.

-Je pensais qu’il avait pénétré sur nos terres. Qu’il avait menacé de tout raser si on ne lui donnait pas le pouvoir originel, et que la seule façon que vous ayez trouvé pour protéger le royaume soit de me sacrifier et de lui accorder les terres pour l’agrandissement de son royaume.

-C’est absurde, nous nous sommes préparés pendant des années pour cette situation, ce n’est pas pour vous trahir à la seconde où ce que nous attendions arrive.

-Quel est le plan dans ce cas ? On doit soigner le malade et tenter une discussion avec eux pour éclaircir la situation ?

August la regardait comme si elle venait de parler une langue complètement étrangère.

-Mais votre Altesse, votre père a déjà donné l’ordre d’empoisonner le repas de ce soir. Ils devraient tous mourir dans la nuit, tout simplement.


	6. Chapitre 5: L'alchimiste

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Diane se démène pour aider les chevaliers dans le dos de son père.

Diane était restée bouche-bée en entendant les paroles d'August. Son père et lui avait empoisonné leurs invités sans même attendre. L'accueil que son père avait réservé à l'homme de la prophétie l'avait surprise dans tous les cas. Elle se demandait maintenant si elle n'aurait pas préféré que le royaume l'ait vendue au roi de Bretagne plutôt que de réserver un sort funeste à ces pauvres hommes. Sûrement Arthur Pendragon était l'homme qui devait lui prendre la vie, mais les autres, méritent-ils de subir le même sort ? Même s'ils tuaient Arthur, ses hommes ne feraient pas le poids contre l'armée d'Ardya, ils pourraient les bouter hors de leurs terres illico-presto, le massacre n'était donc pas nécessaire. Peut-être était-ce pour que les soldats rescapés ne soient pas tentés de revenir un jour avec des troupes plus grandes et une armée prête à en découdre. Elle s'en fichait de toute façon: si son prédécesseur a été capable d'ouvrir les terres qui ont engloutis l'ennemi, elle aussi le ferait si ça en devenait nécessaire. 

Cependant, pour ce soir, son côté pacifiste avait pris le dessus. Elle avait congédié August, l'avait entendu partir se retirer dans sa chambre lui aussi. Elle attendit encore un peu et ne tenta pas de sortir par sa porte principale puisqu'elle savait déjà qu'un garde y était planté pour empêcher quiconque de s'approcher de ses locaux. Alors elle ouvrit le plus silencieusement possible sa fenêtre, le froid nocturne piqua légèrement sa peau mais elle en fit abstraction. Dangereusement, elle se pencha et glissa doucement ses mains contre les murs extérieurs, et se concentra pour faire jaillir des lianes à partir de petites pousses concentrées dans les rayures des murs. Elle les fit discrètes, pas trop imposantes mais tout de même assez enfoncées et grosses pour qu'elle puisse s'y accrocher et y déposer tout son poids. Avec précaution, ignorant la tête qui lui tournait à cause de son vertige, elle descendit petit à petit le mur depuis sa chambre jusqu'en bas. Elle sauta, atterrit dans un buisson sans bruit, n'alerta aucun garde ou patrouille nocturne. Elle marcha à pas feutrés, se faisant la plus petite possible pour ne pas attirer l'attention. Elle devait se dépêcher. 

Elle connaissait son père et ses terres. Avec ses pouvoirs, elle avait du se renseigner sur la majorité des plantes et fleurs qu'elle était capable de faire pousser ici. Son père avait du utiliser une plante dont elle ne pouvait ignorer l’existence. La belladone était sauvage, implacable, impitoyable et les scientifiques ne le savaient que trop bien. Elle avait elle-même empoisonné son précepteur par mégarde quand elle était plus jeune. Lorsqu'elle obtint ses pouvoirs, elle s'amusait sans cesse avec, découvrant toutes les possibilités auxquelles ceux-ci lui permettaient d'accéder. Elle avait fait pousser les plus jolies plantes qu'elle avait vu dans les livres de la bibliothèques, en offrant à son entourage. A l'époque, elle se moquait de son percepteur qui n'avait toujours pas d'épouse, lui, lui répondait qu'il n'avait aucune raison de s'inquiéter des autres femmes puisqu'il "avait déjà sa dame" comme il l'avait prononcé. Dans un des ouvrages, Diane avait lu le nom d'une plante qu'il l'avait fait sourire: "belle-dame", une jolie plante aux fruits complètement noirs et ronds comme des billes. Elle en avait faite poussée dans la chambre d'August pour lui faire une surprise, et elle lui aurait expliquée le nom de la plante lorsque celui-ci l'aurait interrogée. Cependant, il était tombé horriblement malade les jours suivants. Il avait commencé par ressentir une forte fièvre, une tachycardie s'était faite observée puis des hallucinations, des maux de têtes et des brûlures à la gorge. Son instinct la poussant à croire qu'elle était responsable de ce désastre, Diane avait vérifié le livre en détail et dedans avait pu lire sur la seconde page, que la belladone était aussi nommée "cerise du diable", "herbe empoisonnée". Elle passa la nuit sur l'ouvrage, la gorgé nouée par le sentiment d'avoir agit comme une imbécile encore une fois. Elle ne remettrait plus aucune des punitions d'August en compte, c'était fini. Elle avait fini par trouver le remède dans un autre bouquin, soulagée, elle avait passé le reste de la nuit à le fabriquer et l'administra à son ami. Il était sauvé, mais on ne la reprendrait pas deux fois. Elle en fit pousser de la belladone, certes, mais dans un coin reculé des terres où personne ne penserait à aller la chercher. Sauf son père pour le coup. 

Elle finit de préparer le remède dans la salle d'alchimie du royaume. Les scientifiques laissaient souvent la fenêtre ouverte pour aérer au mieux possible pensant qu'aucun intrus n'y entrerait par une fenêtre puisque celle-ci était en étage. C'était sans compter sur les pouvoirs de leur super-souveraine qui savait que la fenêtre était accessible, et qui possédait le pouvoir de grimper sur les murs comme une petite araignée grâce aux lianes. Son père avait été intelligent, les baies noires de la plante avaient pu facilement se déguiser en clous de girofle pour le plat qu'avait fait préparé son père. Même sans les ingérer directement, si les aliments avaient cuit avec les baies, ils était empoisonnés eux aussi. Elle prit les quelques fioles d'antidote qu'elle avait achevé, et réfléchi à comment elle allait rejoindre les chambres des chevaliers pour leur venir en aide. Observant quelques fioles portant des étiquettes dont elle connaissait le nom, elle s'en empara et sorti de la salle avait précipitation. 

Elle s'était infiltrée dans les chambres des chevaliers. La mission semblait se déroulez plutôt facilement me diriez vous, mais en réalité les gardes étaient bien présents devant ces chambres. Plus pour surveiller que personne ne sorte, plutôt que pour protéger leurs invités. Diane avait du utiliser les fioles renfermant un somnifère pour endormir les gardes et accéder aux pièces derrière eux. Elle s'était couverte le nez comme elle pouvait, avait lancé la fiole ouverte vers les soldats qui, pris par surprise, ne s'étaient pas empêché de respirer. Un jeu d'enfant pour le moment. Elle entra dans la première salle. Plusieurs hommes étaient allongés, gémissant, aucun d'entre eux assez courageux pour se relever et regarder qui venait de pénétrer dans leur chambre sans frapper. Elle fit vite une distribution du remède dans les bouches de ces pauvres hommes et déguerpi. Elle fit plusieurs chambres de suite, les flacons se vidant à vue d’œil. Elle devait se dépêcher. Elle tourna à gauche, assomma les gardes à grands coups d'herbes médicinales et entra à nouveau dans une chambre. Cette fois, elle reconnut les visages familiers qui s'étaient invité à sa table. Un grand blond essayait de se désaltérer en vain pour sûrement faire passer le mal de gorge, un brun aux yeux doux tentait de respirer l'air frais de dehors et en gémissant des propos incohérents sur la Gaunes et au milieu, le roi Arthur Pendragon essayait sans aucun succès de trouver le sommeil, la fièvre battant son plein.


	7. Chapitre 6: La miséricordieuse.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Diane prend pitié de l'homme de la prophétie. Les gardes du royaume sont alarmés.

Elle avança dans la pièce à peine éclairée par la bougie posée sur la table de nuit du roi. Il n'était pas du genre plaintif, mais dans la chambre silencieuse, on pouvait entendre les gémissements de celui-ci et des acolytes. Le blond s'était soudainement tourné vers elle, avec aplomb.

-Majesté, que se passe-t-il ? Le roi est mal-en-point, nous sommes tous dans une souffrance pure ! Est-ce la même chose pour votre père ? 

Elle ne savait quoi répondre. Les soldats n'étaient pas dans l'état de combattre, même si elle leur avait dit que son père les avait empoisonné, mais cet homme, malgré la souffrance, se tenait droit et la regardait avec des yeux qui se doutaient que quelque chose n'était pas clair. Elle dégluti. 

-Je crains que la nourriture fut empoisonnée. Vos soldats sont dans le même état dans les chambres adjacentes. Pour mon père, je ne pense qu'il soit dans la même peine, et si c'était le cas, il a dû ingérer le remède. 

-Empoisonnée ? Par qui ? Vous avez empoisonné le roi ? 

Il se tourna rapidement vers Arthur, qui râlait toujours, une main sur la tête, l'autre sur le cœur. 

-Je n'ai rien fait. J'ai découvert la supercherie ce soir comme vous. J'ai apporté un antidote, et je vais l'amener à l'homme qui a été blessé lors de l'attentat puisque je doute que le poison était différent de celui-ci. 

-Le repas a été préparé dans vos cuisines. Qui a demandé à nous empoisonner, le seigneur ? 

-Sûrement. J'en suis désolée, mais sachez...

Elle s'arrêta, regarda le roi Arthur Pendragon, plus aussi effrayée qu'elle l'était dans la salle de réception, car cette fois elle était dans la meilleure des positions. Elle possédait le droit de vie ou de mort sur cet homme, et malgré sa conscience qui lui rappelait sans cesse les bienfaits d'une vie pacifique, elle ne pouvait que jubiler de ne plus avoir à souffrir de la peur et l'appréhension de voir débarquer son ennemi un jour, par surprise. 

-Sachez que l'acte de mon père était justifié.

Elle termina avec un ton plus glacial qu'elle l'aurait voulu. La mâchoire de l'homme en blanc se serra, de douleur ou de colère, seul lui le savait. 

-Donnez moi l'antidote, immédiatement. 

L'homme qui respirait avec peine à la fenêtre se retourna. 

-Un antidote, Seigneur Lancelot ? Ces personnes si chaleureuses nous ont donc empoisonné, mais enfin pour quelles raisons ? Quel acte cruel ! 

Elle serra les dents, honteuse quelque peu d'être vue comme un être cruel, dans les yeux aussi doux de l'homme en face d'elle, elle qui avait l'habitude d'être la personne au grand cœur et de penser les autres cruels. 

-Je crains ne plus en avoir pour tout le monde. Sûrement, vous et votre ami pouvez en avaler mais je crains que le cas du roi soit un peu trop désespéré, nous devrions le garder pour quelqu'un en meilleur état.

-Ne dites pas de bêtise, le roi Léodaggan a tenu bien plus longtemps que quelques heures après avoir subi ce poison, vous mentez ! Donnez moi cet antidote immédiatement, je ne me répéterais pas une troisième fois. 

Elle recula de deux pas, lorsque l'autre fit un pas, titubant légèrement. Était-ce peut être une erreur de vouloir jouer les dieux ? Peut être devrait-elle faire demi-tour avec les antidotes, laissant les invités à leur sort et expliquer la situation à son père et son précepteur en leur disant qu'ils savaient mieux qu'elle et qu'ils avaient eu raison. Mais elle savait qu'elle agissait correctement, que faire subir un sort comme celui-ci à ses gens n'était pas digne d'elle. Elle tendit la fiole en avant. 

-Bien, merci.

Il saisit la fiole, versa une goutte dans sa bouche, l'homme en vert fit de même et il s'approcha du roi allongé, entre conscience et délire, sur le lit défait. Mais pourtant, il ne se pencha pas vers lui, et aucune goûte n'atteint la bouche du souverain. 

-Seigneur Lancelot ? Que se passe-t-il ? Qu'attendez vous donc, mon ami ? Versez-en dans la bouche du roi Arthur je vous en prie. 

Diane le fixait avec un mélange d'intérêt et de peur. Peut-être qu'un conflit extérieur à celui du royaume pousserait Lancelot à faire le choix de laisser le roi mourir à sa place. Le sort d'Arthur ne dépendrait donc pas d'elle, et sa conscience serait quelque peu tranquille. Pourtant à chaque seconde que le chevalier blanc perdait au dessus du malade, elle sentait son rythme cardiaque augmenter, crescendo. 

-Ce serait si simple, mais pas digne, n'est-ce pas ? 

-Que voulez vous dire, Lancelot ? Je vous en conjure, notre bon roi va succomber ! 

Lancelot n'écouta pas la plainte de son ami et fini par pencher la fiole vers la bouche du roi qui dégluti. Il était donc sorti d'affaires, Diane ne savait pas si elle en était soulagée ou inquiète, ses sentiments lui étaient étrangers. 

Lancelot fixait le roi, Bohort et Diane fixait Lancelot, mais aucun mot fut échangé, et le silence fut rompu par des bruits de pas accélérés sur les dalles des couloirs. Elle se retourna, paniquée. Elle avait désobéi à son percepteur, agi dans le dos de son père, et aidé l'ennemi. C'était pas bon pour elle, du tout. Si elle fuyait par la fenêtre presto elle s'en sortirait, mais les chevaliers seraient exécutés sur place cette fois, c'était certains. Alors elle se concentra et fit grandir des racines, épaisses comme des troncs, sur la porte, enfermant les invités à l'intérieur. 

-Que faites-vous? 

La voix de Lancelot, toujours aussi nonchalante, résonna tandis que Bohort s'affairait à soutenir le roi dans ses bras puisqu'il commençait à s'éveiller, inconscient pourtant de tout ce qu'il se passait autour de lui. 

-Ils ne pourront entrer avec ça, mais armez vous au cas où. Je dois partir, mais vous, vous serez bien plus en sécurité si vous ne sortez pas d'ici pour le moment. Je vous en prie, je vous promet de tout vous expliquer plus tard, si vous m'obéissez. 

Se faire ordonnez par une petite gonzesse haute comme trois pommes ne semblait pas plaire à Lancelot, qui la fusillait du regard et qui sembla vouloir rétorquer, lorsque des coups sur la porte poussa la gamine à sauter directement par la fenêtre où le chevalier en vert respirait quelques minutes auparavant. Lancelot tenta de la retenir dans un cri.

-Bohort, attrapez la ! 

Mais il n'en fit rien et se contenta de regarder l'enfant sauter de plusieurs étages sans crainte, bouche bée en se demandant s'il venait d'assister à l'instant au suicide de la reine.   
Les coups et cris persistaient derrière la porte, et Lancelot fumait de rage.


	8. Chapitre 7: La rencontre

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Diane rencontre Léodagan en évitant les gardes.

Elle ne savait pas comment elle avait pu atteindre cette partie du royaume sans se faire attraper par les gardes. Il ne lui restait aucune fiole de somnifère, elle les avait lancé sur les soldats qu'elle n'aurait pas pu éviter et qui étaient arriver en face d'elle, juste avant qu'ils ne sonnent l'alerte pour prévenir les autres de son emplacement. Le roi attaqué lors de l'attentat avait été transporté dans les dortoirs réservés aux malades, ce qui surprenait Diane d'ailleurs puisque son père n'avait sûrement pas en tête de réellement le faire soigner, c'était probablement une façon de faire semblant si jamais un des invités demandait à être à son chevet. Elle arriva devant la porte du dortoir, aucun bruit n'émanait du couloir ni de cette chambre, seuls résonnaient les cris lointains des gardes du royaume. Elle poussa la porte. 

La pièce était légèrement éclairée par la lumière de dehors, le reste étant plongé dans le noir. Aucun gémissement cette fois-ci, juste une seule respiration saccadée dont elle devinait la provenance dans l'obscurité. Elle suivit ce souffle jusqu'au lit du malade, abandonné à lui même. Où était les deux hommes qu'elle avait deviné étant les enchanteurs du royaume de Bretagne ? Peut-être son père s'en était débarrassé aussi, de peur qu'ils ne trouvent une solution avant que l'homme ne succombe au poison. Elle s'assit sur le lit à côté de celui du roi. Les couvertures étaient au sol, l'homme les avait sûrement jeté dans son délire fiévreux, il était trempé de sueur, ses sourcils froncés la faisait douter du fait qu'il soit réellement endormi. Sa respiration accélérée lui permettait d'entendre un sifflement rauque, preuve de la souffrance de l'homme aux cheveux bouclés. Si elle n'était pas occupée à se soucier de lui et à se sentir horriblement responsable de tout ce qui se passait, elle l'aurait trouvé étrangement à son goût, malgré son âge plus avancé que le sien. Il semblait avoir une aura de domination naturelle, un air agacé et sévère sur le visage, il était roi en même temps, il devait pouvoir se faire respecter par ses hommes. Était-il un bon roi, soucieux de son peuple et compréhensif comme elle essayait de le faire ? Était-il un tyran cruel, détruisant les pays adverses et laissant son peuple mourir de faim ? 

L'heure, ou plutôt la minute dans ce contexte, n'était pas aux questions. Elle aurait les réponses une fois qu'elle lui aurait administré l'antidote et qu'elle aurait réglé la situation. Elle prit le menton de l'homme entre son pouce et son index gauches, savourant la sensation de sa barbe naissante contre sa peau, tiquant un peu à cause de la chaleur et l'humidité émanant de ses pores signalant une douleur certaine. Elle pencha sa tête en arrière, gagnant un léger gémissement du brun à cause de la gène, ouvrant le plus délicatement possible sa bouche et y faisant glisser quelques gouttes de plus qu'elle avait donné aux autres, puisque son état était plus avancé. Elle posa sa main contre son cou, glissant sur pomme d'Adam pour faire couler le liquide dans sa gorge. Il serait sorti d'affaires lui aussi, qui avait pris un tel châtiment à cause de l'homme de la prophétie. Qu'allait-elle faire maintenant ? Elle les avait sauvé certes, mais momentanément, son père pouvait maintenant tous les faire tuer. Le peuple ne s'y opposerait pas puisque son père leur dirait qu'il se débarrassait de son futur assassin. Il serait accueilli comme un héro et elle serait doutée par ses pairs si elle venait à les défendre et les protéger. Ses pouvoirs avaient permis de protéger le roi et deux de ses compères mais il était entièrement possible que les gardes avaient déjà tué la plupart des soldats dans les chambres voisines à celle d'Arthur. 

-Vous êtes qui, vous ?

L'homme en dessous d'elle l'avait tiré de ses songes, ses yeux ambrés la fixant légèrement remplis de larmes qu'elle devinait de souffrance. Sa voix était rauque, pas seulement à cause de la maladie, il devait s'agir de son ton de voix habituel et autoritaire. 

-Je suis la reine d'Ardya. J'aimerais que notre rencontre se soit passée dans d'autres conditions, mais je suis enchantée. 

Elle força un sourire, s'opposant à la grimace d'incompréhension de l'homme. Il avait sûrement dû être dans une sorte de coma depuis la Bretagne, peut-être ne savait-il même pas qu'il avait quitté ses terres. 

-Mais encore ? Désolé, mais je crois qu'il va m'en falloir un peu plus là. Oula ! C'est la pièce qui tourne ou c'est mon crâne ? 

-Vous êtes encore souffrant, je vous hais administré l'antidote, mais il faut y aller doucement. 

-L'antidote...?

-Le médicament. Vous avez été attaqué en Bretagne, n'est-ce-pas ? Vous avez été empoisonné, Arthur Pendragon et ses acolytes vous ont amené jusqu'ici pour qu'on vous donne le médicament. 

-Ah oui, j'ai été attaqué au marché de Kaamelott, quelle merde ! Même pas eu le temps de me défendre, je suis tombé direct, c'était à cause du poison alors. Mais quel rapport avec votre pays, là, Adria ? 

-Ardya. La personne qui vous attaqué vient d'ici. Je suis sincèrement désolée, aucune excuse ne rattraperait l'affront qu'il vous a été fait. Rien ne justifie cet acte, vous êtes complètement innocent, on vous a seulement pris pour Arthur. 

-Ah ouais, ils sont vachement renseignés vos soldats. Ils savent pas faire la différence entre le roi de Bretagne et celui de Carmélide ? On se ressemble pas pourtant et on a pas le même âge du tout. 

Diane trouvait que bizarrement, les deux hommes se ressemblait physiquement, mais elle ne releva pas. 

-Et vous m'expliquez ce que vous a fait mon gendre qui justifierait une attaque contre lui, justement ?


	9. Chapitre 8: La prophétie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Diane parle de la prophétie à Léodaggan. Deux chevaliers interrompent la conversation.

Elle regardait ailleurs, pas vraiment certaine de quoi lui répondre, de savoir si elle devait lui répondre surtout. L'histoire lui avait été expliquée depuis qu'elle était enfant. Elle a su que c'était d'elle dont il était question lorsqu'elle a été couronnée reine d'Ardya. Ils n'étaient donc pas au courant de la prophétie à Kaamelott, pour son plus grand plaisir. Ils avaient une longueur d'avance ici, le fils de Pendragon devait se dire qu'ils n'auraient pas été préparé à son arrivée. S'il n'était pas si occupé à être souffrant, il serait sûrement surpris. Sentant le regard fixé sur elle, elle tourna la tête vers l'homme qui semblait se redresser de plus en plus. 

-Il y a longtemps, bien après qu'Ardya ait obtenu le pouvoir du dieu originel de la terre, une pythie était de passage sur nos terres. Elle nous avait compté une prophétie, dans laquelle prenait place l'élu des dieux. 

Elle regarda l'homme, qui ne semblait pas comprendre directement le rapport entre sa petite histoire et l'attentat qui avait failli lui coûter la vie. Elle prit une inspiration et continua.

-La prophétie disait qu'un jour, une femme serait couronnée reine d'Ardya, elle aurait des pouvoirs grandioses, polyvalents, semblables à ceux du dieu originel. Cette histoire a conquis le cœur du peuple, il était heureux de savoir que le futur héritier au trône soit exceptionnel.

-Mais elle s'est pas arrêté là, votre pythie, hein?

-Elle nous a dit qu'à cause d'un accident, l'élu, celui qui a été choisi par les dieux pour régner sur la Bretagne , déciderait de venir voler le pouvoir originel à notre peuple en tuant la future reine. 

Le roi de Carmélide la regardait désormais avec intérêt, un sourcil plus élevé que l'autre. 

-Donc une clodo est venue dans votre pays avant même que vous voyez le jour pour vous dire que le gamin qui allait retirer l'épée du rocher viendrait vous buter pour vous prendre vos p'tites verdures, c'est ça ?

Diane fronça légèrement les sourcils, vexée par la réflexion désobligeante au sujet de ses "verdures", mais ne répondit pas. 

-Arthur Pendragon était désigné comme l'homme qui viendrait un jour me buter, oui, sincèrement désolée que ça vous paraisse dérisoire. 

Sa façon de parler n'aurait pas plu à August, porté sur l'importance des étiquettes et de la bonne conduite, mais elle se disait qu'elle n'était plus à ça près.

-Nan, mais je comprend le délire, mais c'est un peu tiré par les cheveux d'essayer de se débarrasser du roi d'un autre pays juste à cause d'un conte venant d'une gonzesse connu de personne. Heureusement que vous vous êtes bien loupé d'ailleurs. Enfin, heureusement pour Arthur, mais moi je suis pas trop du genre à laisser couler ce genre de trucs, je vais pas vous mentir que je suis pas enjoué par votre connerie. 

-Je suis désolée, sincèrement, comme je vous l'ai dit. Mais les prophéties ne sont pas du tout à prendre à la légère ! Plusieurs se sont révélées vraies depuis le temps, alors excusez nous mais on a pas voulu prendre de risques. L'erreur a peut être été d'en parler au peuple, puisque la femme qui est venue vous attaquer l'a fait de son propre chef et non parce qu'on l'a envoyée. Croyez moi que l'année de la découverte de la future reine, aucune des filles n'était vraiment chaude à l'idée d'être élue, pour une fois. 

-Comment ça, la découverte de la reine ? Vous choisissez ceux qui règnent ici ? 

-Oui, à la mort du roi, ou à sa condamnation par le peuple parfois...

Il leva de nouveau un sourcil d'un air surpris par la suite de sa phrase.

-Lors de sa mort, les enfants de la dernière génération sont amenées à la grande place pour la cérémonie. L'un ou l'une d'entre eux, élu, obtiendra les pouvoirs et le prouvera lors de la cérémonie de la vigne. L'élu sera capable de faire pousser une rangée de vigne pour prouver qu'il détient les capacités des rois. Et à ses 18 ans, il est couronné. Enfin normalement, moi j'ai été couronnée à 16 ans. 

-D'accord...OK. Un peu spécial, ici. La dernière génération d'enfant ça veut dire quoi ? Les plus jeunes ?

-Les naissances sont contrôlées ici, grâce au grémil, une plante qui devient contraceptive lorsqu'on la fait macérer. Plusieurs couples de parents corrects sont choisis, et un nombre minimum d'enfants va voir le jour. Une génération entière, et les naissances seront contrôlées jusqu'à leur majorité pour commencer une nouvelle génération. On faisait ça à l'époque car les cultures n'étaient pas suffisantes pour nourrir tous les enfants, ils mourraient. Donc la tradition est restée. 

-Si c'est jusqu'à la majorité, pourquoi vous avez obtenu le pouvoir à 16 ans ? 

-Le roi est mort avant la majorité de ma génération, j'ai obtenu les pouvoirs des dieux et le trône. J'ai pas eu le droit de régner avant mes 18 ans par contre, August, mon précepteur s'en occupait. 

-OK, je commence à piger dans les grandes lignes, même si comme je l'ai dit c'est spécial chez vous. Et dernière question, comment le nouvel élu récupère les pouvoirs du roi décédé ? 

-On doit partir, les gardes savent que quelqu'un est venu fournir l'antidote à vos compères. Ils vont pas tarder à arriver ici aussi à mon avis. 

Léodagan remarqua qu'elle avait habilement éludé la question mais se sentait trop confus et épuisé pour approfondir. 

-Ah, parce que vous avez empoisonné tout le monde après moi, en plus ? 

-C'était bien un ordre de mon père cette fois. Il faut vraiment qu'on se dépêche par contre, je suis désolée, je suis bien consciente de votre état mais...

Quelqu'un défonça la porte. Diane se leva dans un bond et fit jaillir des ronces du sol, les pointant directement sur les intrus. L'un tomba au sol dans un cri effaré, l'autre épée sanglante à la main la fixait du regard, les épines des plantes à quelques millimètres de son cou. Elle les reconnu immédiatement.

-Mon Dieu! Épargnez nous ! Seigneur Lancelot, je vous avait prévenu qu'il n'était pas bon de jouer les chevaliers. 

-Taisez vous Bohort, nous SOMMES chevaliers et je vous signale que c'est vous qui avez insisté pour connaître le sort du Seigneur Léodagan. 

-Seigneur Léodagan, vous êtes réveillé ! Cette jeune femme vous a donc administré l'antidote à vous aussi. Quelle joie ! 

La jeune femme s'approcha, ne prenant pas la peine de soutenir le regard de tueur de l'homme en blanc, et aida l'homme aux yeux doux à se relever. 

-Je suis sincèrement navrée, je m'attendais à ce que vous soyez les gardes du royaume. 

-Comment vous avez fait ça ? 

La voix glaciale de Lancelot la surprit, elle se retourna vers lui avec un air légèrement ahuri. 

-Je vous demande pardon ?

-Comment vous avez pu faire ça, avec les ronces ? 

Léodagan s'éleva de son lit, un peu chancelant, soutenu par Bohort qui s'était hâté pour l'aider. 

-Mais parce que c'est l'élue. 

-L'élue? L'élue des Dieux ? 

Elle avait l'impression que les yeux bleus de l'homme perçait son âme, un sentiment de mal-être dont elle ignorait l'origine parcouru son corps entier. Léodagan coupa la conversation courte encore une fois. 

-Dites, je veux pas faire le casseur d'ambiance, mais il me semble que vous m'avez dit qu'il fallait se grouiller ?


	10. Chapitre 9: Fuite

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Léodagan s'enfuie, supporté par Diane et Bohort, Lancelot à leurs côtés.

Heureusement, Diane connaissait le château par cœur. Habituée à courir dans les couloirs en s'amusant avec les enfants de domestiques, lorsqu'elle avait du temps libre et quand son précepteur ne lui mettait pas la main dessus évidemment. La leçon qu'il lui avait donnée hier encore coincée dans sa gorge, elle tourna, suivie par Bohort soutenant le roi de Carmélide et Lancelot surveillant chaque angle prêt à en découdre avec les gardes. Elle devait les faire sortir d'ici. Au moins ceux-là, même si elle savait que d'autres y passeraient, elle n'était pas capable de protéger tout le monde. Elle fut soudainement surprise par la présence des deux chevaliers venus à la rescousse de Léodagan. Où était le roi ? Elle les avait laissé à son chevet, elle en était certaine. 

-Et Pendragon ? 

Lancelot quitta le couloir qu'il fixait et ses yeux se posèrent sur elle. 

-Le roi s'est enfuit, évidemment. Nous l'avons confié à des militaires qui le protègeront. 

-Au péril de leur vie. 

Bohort avait fini cette phrase, un air peiné au visage, dont Diane n'arrivait pas à savoir s'il venait de l'idée du sacrifice collectif ou du poids de l'homme brun appuyé contre lui. 

-Je vais vous aider. 

Elle s'approcha de lui mais le blond s'interposa. 

-Le seigneur Léodagan est un grand garçon, il pourra marcher avec l'aide de Bohort. Contentez vous de nous faire sortir de cet enfer. 

Elle ne dit rien et se retourna. Elle s'engouffra dans un chemin plus étroit, les trois hommes la suivant de près. 

\-------------------------------- 

-Sire! Sire! 

Les yeux bleus de l'homme brillait dans la pénombre. 

-Mais fermez-là ! Vous allez les attirer vers nous, espèce de taré ! 

-Taisez-vous, tous les deux. 

Le roi et son fidèle ̶c̶a̶s̶s̶e̶-p̶i̶e̶d̶ chevalier, Perceval marchaient accroupis dans des buissons. Ils suivaient de près une jeune femme aux cheveux roux, attachés en un chignon sévère qui contrastaient avec la gentillesse que dégageait la rondeur de son visage, recouvert de tâches de rousseurs. Son minois aurait eu raison du cœur du roi si la situation n'avait pas été aussi extrême. Il n'avait pas compris immédiatement la situation, Bohort et Lancelot se hurlaient dessus, cachant presque le bruit de tambourinement qu'il y avait contre la porte, leur ordonnant de sortir de la chambre. Cette porte semblait bloquée de l'intérieur, recouvert par des lianes épaisses dont il avait attribué l'origine à la souveraine d'Ardya. Bohort ne savait pas où donner de la tête, paniqué par le manque de protection pour le roi et par le fait que le roi de Carmélide était restreint dans une chambre loin d'eux, seul. Reprenant doucement ses esprits, Arthur avait compris que quelque chose n'allait pas, et malgré les protestations du chevalier de Gaunes qui avait bien-sûr peur du vide, il les avait vite poussé à s'enfuir par la fenêtre. Avant qu'il puisse descendre à son tour, les bruits contre la porte s'étaient atténués puis éloignés. Ecoutant attentivement, il s'était approché en entendant une voix appeler discrètement. "Je vais vous aider à vous en sortir, sectionner ce qui bloque la porte, je vous guiderais." avait-il entendu, murmuré par une femme. Il avait sorti Excalibur et s'était exécuté. La jeune rousse avait fait irruption dans la chambre, le pressant de sortir d'ici. Il l'avait suivie de près, elle l'avait guidée jusqu'à Perceval qui semblait avoir déjà fait sa rencontre. Et voilà où ils en étaient, à suivre une inconnue pour s'enfuir d'un royaume où ils avaient été accueillis comme de bons amis, puis empoisonnés. Une bonne situation de merde, comme l'aurait qualifiée son beau-père. Il tiqua à cette idée. Son beau-père était-il mort ? Lui qui avait promis à son épouse qu'il le ramènerait sur pied. 

-Par ici. C'est la route la plus sûre pour quitter la ville. 

-Je suis désolé de vous couper dans votre élan, mais je ne compte pas m'enfuir d'ici en laissant mes chevaliers et mes soldats derrière. 

La rousse s'était retournée avec un air exaspéré. 

-Les gardes sont déjà en train de de faire une battue dans le château, croyez moi que s'ils en restent de vos copains ils feront pas long feu. Si vous voulez finir pareil, allez-y. 

-Mais je comprend pas, Sire. Pourquoi ils nous auraient empoisonné alors qu'ils avaient accepté nos cadeaux et qu'ils nous avaient accueilli et tout ? 

Le roi fronçait les sourcils, incapable de lui donner une réponse puisqu'il en avait aucune idée. 

-Je ne sais pas Perceval, ça va être difficile de discuter si on ne sait pas ce qu'ils nous veulent. 

-Mais vous allez discuter rien du tout! Je vous dis qu'il faut que vous déguerpissiez et vite. Je vais aller voir s'il reste pas des survivants et si j'en trouve je vous les envoie, promis. 

Ils semblaient s'approcher à pas feutrés de quelques bâtiments, l'obscurité leur empêchant de voir correctement devant eux. Arthur reconnu la grande place sur laquelle ils étaient arrivés tout à l'heure, lors de leur première rencontre avec August. Elle était désertée, et aucune lumière n'émanait des maisons autour, ce qui le surprenait. 

-Sortez. 

Mais il devait avouer que c'était cette voix autoritaire qui avait tranché le silence de la nuit qui le surprit le plus. 

\-------------------------------- 

-Mais, merde, vous savez où vous allez ? 

Le grand blond râlait, tandis que Bohort et Léodagan, qui pouvait se tenir debout tout seul désormais, le suivaient. La jeune femme devant continuait son chemin sans lui répondre. Elle pensait les emmener vers la grande place, elle connaissait un chemin pour sortir discrètement de la ville. Elle s'y aventurait parfois, pour rejoindre son amie et fricoter un petit peu, loin des leçons de son père et d'August. Elle avait eu le coup de cœur pour cette jolie rousse qui s'occupait d'elle, même si elle savait que ce n'était rien de sérieux. Toutes les suivantes voulaient l'aider à se baigner, se coiffer, s'habiller. Elle détestait ça, elle savait s'occuper d'elle même et seule Lissa la laissait faire, lui donnant un coup de main uniquement lorsqu'elle ne pouvait pas atteindre le dos de ses robes ou une mèche de feu rebelle. Ses joues rougirent légèrement dans la pénombre à l'idée des baisers et caresses volées dans ces heures de tranquillité. Elle chassa à contrecœur ses pensées et se concentra sur sa mission. 

-Quelle horrible situation, nous avons perdu le roi, nous allons tous y passer. 

Cette fois, personne n'eut le courage de faire taire le chevalier de Gaunes, toujours trop inquiet, peut-être parce que pour une fois ils partageaient son avis. 

-Par ici. On va continuer un peu mais silencieusement. Je vais vous emmener loin d'ici. 

-Pas sans le roi ! 

Lancelot jeta un coup d'œil à son rejeté cousin, agacé. 

-On ne peut pas faire demi-tour, le roi aurait du nous suivre. En attendant on est là, et on va partir. 

-Mais enfin Seigneur Lancelot, nous avons juré fidélité au roi de Bretagne, nous ne pouvons l'abandonner aux mains de ces barbares ! 

La jeune femme s'était retournée, ses yeux fusillant le plus jeune. 

-Pardon ? 

-Ah parce que vous appelez ça comment un peuple qui empoisonne ses invités, vous ? Vous devriez avoir honte ! Je ne partirais pas sans notre souverain. 

-Faites demi-tour alors. Je ne vous dois rien. Je vous signale que je tiens tête à mon père pour vous aider, là. Si vous refusez mon aide, tant pis pour vous, je peux appeler les gardes pour qu'ils arrivent plus vite si vous voulez. 

Le plus vieux soupira et râla, comme à son habitude. Il regarda la jeune femme. 

-Bon, c'est possible de continuer à avancer ? Je ne sais pas pour notre ami, mais moi j'ai pas envie de crever. Vous remettrez votre dispute à plus tard, guidez nous. 

Soumise à l'autorité naturelle de l'homme elle acquiesça, se retourna et continua son chemin, passant par les buissons suivie par tout le monde, même Bohort qui n'avait que la volonté et pas le courage pour faire demi-tour seul.


	11. Chapitre 10: La grande place

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fin de la fuite pour tout le monde.

-Sortez. Je ne me répèterais pas une troisième fois. 

La rousse fixait la silhouette qu'elle pouvait apercevoir entre les feuilles du buisson. Même si elle faisait diversion pour permettre aux deux hommes de fuir, ils ne feraient pas quelques mètres avant qu'un groupe de gardes ne leur tombent dessus. C'était fichu, ils allaient les tuer et elle se ferait emprisonnée pour trahison, la belle affaire. Son cœur se serra mais elle savait qu'elle faisait ça pour son amie. Elle avait entendu la manigance d'August et du roi lorsqu'elle était passée devant la chambre de la reine. Et lorsqu'elle avait vu Diane sortir discrètement et se rendre au laboratoire d'alchimie, elle avait tout de suite compris qu'elle comptait sauver les bretons. En tant que sa plus fidèle sujet, elle avait pris son courage à deux mains et les avait aidé à fuir comme elle pouvait. Mais on observait maintenant qu'elle avait échoué. Elle se releva, prête à se rendre, sous le regard perdu et trahi des deux hommes. Ils se levèrent à leur tour et la suivirent.  
August était là, sur la grande place, les torches de ses hommes l'illuminant et obligeant les fugitifs à ne porter leur attention que sur lui. Son visage dur ressortait encore plus que d'habitude, et Perceval sentit une boule se former dans sa gorge. Il se demandait si c'était dans une situation comme ça où il fallait se sacrifier pour que le roi puisse s'enfuir, parce que ça y ressemblait vachement. Il ressentait une grande appréhension, mot que lui avait appris le roi après l'avoir entendu répéter plusieurs fois le mot "aprétention" qui ne voulait absolument rien dire. Mais pour une fois, son courage prit le dessus et lorsqu'il vit les soldats s'approcher des trois fugitifs, l'homme aux yeux bleus se posta devant son souverain. 

-Perceval, qu'est ce que vous foutez ? Dégagez à l'arrière, bon sang. 

Cette petite dispute de dernière minute fit lever un sourcil au précepteur qui ne fit pourtant aucun commentaire. Il se contenta de les laisser s'approcher de leur plein grès, satisfait de le voir sans aucune contenance et aucun plan pour s'en sortir. Certes, il pouvait voir l'épée des dieux accrochée à la hanche du bâtard de Bretagne, mais ils étaient deux contre une armée et même si sa souveraine les avait guéri, ils n'étaient pas encore en pleine forme pour pouvoir combattre. Son visage se crispa un peu plus à l'idée que sa protégée se soit rebellée. Il avait l'habitude, elle avait un caractère assez intempestif malgré sa bonté naturelle. C'était sûrement cela qui l'avait poussée à sauver l'homme qui était censé lui prendre sa vie. Assez paradoxal quand on y pensait, mais pourtant ça ne le fit pas sourire. Il la réprimanderait comme il le faisait à chaque fois, il suffisait que ça ne s'ébruite pas jusqu'au peuple qui, sinon, demanderait un changement de souverain. 

-Arthur Pendragon, votre fuite et vos plans s'arrêtent ici. On dirait bien que l'élu des dieux a échoué. 

Le roi regarda le rictus amusé de l'homme qui avait appuyé sur les mots "élu des dieux" comme s'il s'en moquait, mais décida de ne pas répondre à cette provocation. Il était en position de faiblesse, sans ses chevaliers et sans armées, il ne savait même pas qui était encore vivant mais ça, il ne préférait pas y penser pour le moment. 

-Que me voulez vous ? Je vous ai simplement apporté un homme que vous avez blessé. Nous serions repartis après avoir obtenu le remède, pourquoi nous avoir attaqué ? 

-Vraiment, vous ne savez donc pas ? Nous avons des diseuses de bonne aventure chez nous aussi, vous savez. Les prédictions, les prophéties, on en a. Même pour nous prévenir de votre cruauté, Pendragon. 

Arthur n'aimait déjà pas entendre ce nom, mais surtout pas dans la même phrase que le mot "cruauté". Qu'avait-il fait ? Ces gens avaient-ils eu ouïr d'une prophétie qui le concernait ? Jamais il n'aurait entendu parler de ce peuple sans l'attaque du marché, il n'aurait jamais pensé à le faire du mal. 

-Quelle prophétie?

-Vous ne savez vraiment pas, alors ?

Ces mots avaient été prononcés par la jeune femme et non par August. Il semblait que cette histoire était connue par tous, ici. 

-Bah non, sinon je demanderais pas. Ca a l'air de sacrément vous mettre en rogne en tout cas. 

-"Un jour maudit où l'élu des dieux montera sur le trône, il désirera le pouvoir originel. Et dans son élan d'envie de possession, il tuera vous reine.". 

-Mais, vous vous moquez de moi ? J'en avais jamais entendu parler de cette histoire de pouvoir originel avant de débarquer ici. Je lui veux rien du tout à votre reine, elle peut le garder son pouvoir. C'est vrai qu'avoir un don comme le sien c'est sympa, mais on recherche pas ça. 

L'homme aux yeux bleus prit la parole. 

-Ouais, nous ce qu'on cherche c'est le Graal. Une saloperie je vous raconte pas. 

-Perceval, fermez-là. Vous voulez vraiment vous faire tuer. 

L'homme impassible regardait leur échange de type père/fils sans commenter. Des vrais guignols ces bretons, vraiment. Ils n'auraient pas dû se faire tant de soucis, l'affaire serait vitre réglée finalement. Il allait faire signe à ses hommes pour qu'ils attaquent quand une voix résonna sur la place silencieuse. 

-August.

\-------------------------------------

Les trois chevaliers et la jeune femme étaient dehors, marchant dans les buissons le plus discrètement possible. Diane essayait de faire au mieux, inquiète du fait qu'il n'y avait presque pas de gardes surveillant le dehors du château. Ils avaient pourtant bien dû remarquer qu'il manquait des chevaliers. C'était un peu trop simple à son goût, elle allait facilement atteindre la sortie de la ville si elle continuait comme ça et bizarrement, cela ne la rassurait pas. 

-Il fait si noir, je me sens pas très à l'aise.

Le chevalier en vert semblait avoir besoin d'extérioriser toutes ses craintes, pour se sentir mieux ou pour les transmettre à ses compairs, ça elle l'ignorait. Mais en tout cas, il parlait.

-Bohort, je vous en conjure, taisez vous. 

-Je suis désolé, Seigneur Lancelot. Mais vraiment je suis pas très à l'aise.

Le roi de Carmélide qui avait désormais pris place en tête de file aux côtés de la jeune se retourna. 

-Un coup de pied dans les noix, ça vous aiderait ?

-Je ne suis pas certain que cela me mettrait plus à l'aise. 

Ce commentaire valut un soupire de l'homme en blanc et de la reine. 

-On devrait plus être loin de la sortie de la ville. Tout se passe un peu trop bien à mon goût, mais bon.

-On va pas s'en plaindre ?

-Exactement, Seigneur Léodagan. Donc on va faire vite et dans le feutré pour éviter de se faire repérer. Et on arrête de parler d'accord ? Je veux un silence complet le temps de passer près de la grande place. 

Le silence se fit dans le groupe de quatre, pourtant des voix continuaient de s'élever dans ce qui ressemblait à une dispute entre deux hommes que les chevaliers ne reconnaissaient que trop bien. Lancelot plissa les yeux. 

-C'est le roi Arthur et Perceval ? 

-Dieu merci, ils sont en vie ! 

-Bohort, chut! 

-Oh excusez moi mais je suis si content. 

La reine ne fit pas de commentaire car d'ici, même camouflée elle le voyait. Son précepteur assis en tout magnificence sur son cheval, surplombant ce qu'elle aurait deviné être le roi et son chevalier. Elle se sentait mal d'avoir trahi les gens qu'elle aimait beaucoup au fond. Mais aussi mal de se sentir si effrayée par cette image. Elle avait vécu dans la peur qu'Arthur Pendragon ne lui prenne la vie, désormais elle avait peur qu'on prenne la vie d'Arthur Pendragon. Elle se sentait bête, mais elle en avait marre de laisser les autres décider pour elle. Elle était la souveraine de ces terres. Tout le lui appartenait pour le moment et elle allait le faire savoir. Elle se releva, sous les regardes surpris du roi de Carmélide et de Lancelot, Bohort étant trop occupé à extérioriser sa joie de voir Arthur sain et sauf.  
Elle fit quelques pas pour contourner le chemin qu'ils avaient emprunté, elle marcha entrant par le bout de place et arrivant jusqu'au milieu. Elle se racla la gorge discrètement pour se donner une contenance et avec tout le sérieux et la sévérité dont elle disposait elle prit la parole.

-August.

L'intéressé s'était retourné vers elle, surpris de la voir là. Il la jugea quelques secondes du regard, inhabitué à la voir porter un air aussi sérieux, elle qu'il devait réprimander car elle jouait parfois encore comme une enfant. Mais dans ses yeux là, il voyait un regard conquérant de femme. Une femme adulte qui semblait étrangement vouloir en découdre. Il espérait seulement que c'était avec le roi de Bretagne et pas avec lui. 

-Majesté. Que faites-vous en dehors de votre chambre à cette heure ? Ce n'est pas prudent. Rentrez donc au château, un soldat va vous escorter. 

-Que se passe-t-il ?

-Avez vous écouter ce que je viens de vous dire, Majesté ?

Il la regardait encore, mais avec une expression de tendresse paternelle qu'elle appréciait d'habitude. Pourtant cette fois, elle lui donnait envie de crier. Elle se contenu et se contenta d'utiliser sa colère à des fins plus stratèges. 

-Répondez à ma question, c'est un ordre.

Silence se fit, pendant lequel des bruits de pas se firent entendre. La lumière des torches dans la nuit dévoila le groupe de chevaliers qui s'étaient décidé à s'approcher de la scène pour tenter d'apporter un soutiens et pourquoi pas une aide au roi de Bretagne. Vexé par un tel élan de courage, le précepteur se tut puis sourit.

-Nous avons arrêté l'homme de la prophétie. Nous allons procéder à son exécution pour votre protection Majesté. Puisque vous avez trouvé judicieux de leur sauver la vie après la malencontreuse épidémie de ce soir. 

-Vous n'exécuterez personne. Ces gens sont nos invités, je suis la reine de ce pays, je n'ai pas donné mon accord. 

-Votre père l'a fait. 

-Je déteste me répéter. Je suis la reine, pas lui. Dites aux hommes de les laisser, et dites aux gardes de laisser leurs soldats tranquilles. Faites préparer l'antidote pour le reste des malades. Et faites préparer l'enceinte secondaire du château, où nos invités séjourneront désormais. 

Silence se fit de nouveau. Les hommes incertains de devoir exécuter les ordres de leur supérieur ou de leur souveraine. Puis résigné, l'homme leur fit un signe de tête. 

-Obéissez à la reine. 

Arthur souffla doucement, ses yeux posés sur la femme près de lui, son cœur se serrant dans un élan de soulagement ou d'admiration.


	12. Chapitre 11: Les Invités

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cette fois, les chevaliers sont bien là en qualité d'invités.

Son père se tenait sur le siège imposant, une longue table en bois brun foncé les séparant lui et elle. Elle ne le regardait pas directement, fixant la cheminée derrière lui, son seul point de repère dans cette ambiance pesante. August l'avait accompagnée jusqu'à la pièce, mais son père l'avait congédié, désirant discuter en seul à seul avec sa fille. Elle ne savait pas si ça la détendait plus que ça. La tête de l'homme était soutenue par sa main posée contre l'avant de son menton, cachant sa bouche, ses yeux fixant les papiers devant lui. Il faisait exprès de l'ignorer et de faire attendre la situation urgente, juste pour l'énerver et elle le savait. Ca fonctionnait, elle était énervée. Jamais elle n'aurait pensé devenir souveraine et partir loin de son père sans jamais le revoir. Elle lui avait naturellement donné du pouvoir au royaume, l'écoutant lui donner des conseils politiques lorsqu'elle ne savait pas prendre une décision. Cependant, à ce moment précis, elle regrettait qu'il soit là et qu'il ait son mot à dire sur ses actes. Il se racla la gorge, poussa le tas de paperasse sur le côté et releva la tête vers son enfant.

-Tu me surprends. Moi qui pensait t'avoir instruite convenablement.

Elle ne répondit pas directement, donnant quelques coups d'œil vers lui de temps en temps mais gardant son regard majoritairement fixé sur les flammes derrière.

-La prophétie a annoncé que l'élu des dieux te tuerait un jour pour obtenir ton pouvoir. Nous avons décidé de l'éliminer en saisissant l'occasion qui se présentait. Pourquoi s'être opposé à notre décision ? Tu as envie de mourir ?

-Vous savez que nous ne sommes pas pour la peine de mort, ici. Je veux essayer de discuter et comprendre avant de prendre une décision. D'ailleurs vous ne m'avez pas vraiment demandé mon avis pour le coup, père. Oubliez-vous que c'est moi qui règne ici et pas vous ?

Oula, l'expression de son père l'aurait amusé si elle n'était pas aussi stressée. Elle l'avait vexé mais ça la satisfaisait dans un sens. Elle détourna son regard du feu et le planta sur son géniteur cette fois, avec tout l'aplomb dont elle était capable.

-Tu as grandi bien vite, tu n'as plus la langue dans ta poche. En effet, je reconnais mes torts. J'ai voulu te protéger et je ne t'ai pas consulté. Je vous présente mes plus plates excuses, Majesté.

Un ton moqueur encore une fois, mais elle s'en moquait. Elle savait que la présence des chevaliers dans le château secondaire l'embêtait bien assez pour la venger. Elle eut un rictus.

-Vous devez savoir que j'ai convié nos invités à séjourner dans la partie secondaire du palais. Je désire me faire pardonner de vos erreurs et tenter des discussions de paix et d'échanges avec le Roi Arthur. Et pourquoi pas parler de la prophétie aussi, peut-être que nous parviendrons à la contourner pacifiquement.

-Tu sais que je n'ai pas le pouvoir pour m'opposer à ta décision. Je vais commencer à réfléchir à une manière de parler politique avec ces gens.

-Je n'ai pas dit que vous serez là pour les discussions.

Encore une fois, une magnifique expression sur le visage de l'homme. Elle jubilait un peu moins, pas vraiment certaine d'être capable de maintenir un débat politique avec un roi plus âgé qu'elle, mais elle allait devoir se débrouiller. August ne lui viendrait sûrement pas en aide de toute façon.

-Comme tu veux, ma fille.

-Je vous souhaite une bonne soirée. Je vais saluer nos invités avant de clôturer cette nuit bien mouvementée.

Il ne répondit pas, elle sortit et s'enfonça dans les couloirs qu'elle avait bien trop arpenté cette nuit. Suivie par Lissa et un garde, elle arriva dans la partie secondaire où elle aperçu le grand blond nommé "Lancelot" discuter avec quelques uns de leurs hommes. Elle s'approcha.

-Bonsoir. Je voulais simplement vous présenter mes excuses encore une fois et vous dire que tout ira bien désormais. Des ordres ont été donnés et par moi cette fois. Est-ce que tout est à votre convenance ?

-Oui, merci. Ne vous inquiétez pas. Notre roi est du genre pacifiste lui aussi, vous allez bien vous entendre. J'imagine que dans un ou deux jours vous allez commencer à discuter échanges en faisant comme si rien n'était arrivé.

Elle se tut, honteuse qu'il ait vu si juste dans ses plans mais rassurée de savoir qu'Arthur Pendragon partageait ses idées. Cet homme semblait d'ailleurs avoir des mécontentements avec son souverain mais elle ne s'y attarda pas, les tentions dans son propre royaume lui suffisaient. En parlant de souverain, elle vit celui-ci lorsque l'homme en vert qu'elle avait aidé sorti pour parler avec Lancelot. Il fut surpris de la voir là mais lui adressa un sourire qu'elle appréciait grandement dans cette ambiance maussade et tendue.

-Majesté, bonsoir. Vous venez nous rendre visite pour voir si tout allait bien ? C'est gentil de votre part. Vous ne savez pas à quel point nous sommes soulagés que vous vous soyez révolté contre les décisions prises par votre gouvernement. Je suis certains que vous allez vous entendre avec notre très cher roi.

-C'est ce que je lui disais.

-Ah, Seigneur Lancelot, justement je sortais car le roi m'a donné des consignes à vous transmettre pour les soldats. Majesté, si vous désirez parler au roi, il est à l'intérieur, vous pouvez entrer.

Elle ne se fit pas prier et salua les deux hommes avant de rentrer. Le roi était debout disputant l'homme aux cheveux d'argent et aux yeux bleus qu'elle avait vu sur la place.

-On en a déjà parlé ! Quand vous pouvez vous barrer, vous vous barrez ! Et si c'est pas possible, vous restez à l'arrière et vous la ramenez pas, essayez pas de faire le héro. Est-ce que c'est compris cette fois, Perceval ?

-Oui, Sire. Je voulais pas qu'ils vous attaquent, c'est tout. Pardon.

-C'est bon, allez vous coucher.

Comme un enfant honteux, il baissa légèrement la tête saluant son roi et parti, la laissant seul avec le souverain. Il soupira et se retourna, la voyant.

-Ah, bonsoir. Vous venez nous annoncer une nouvelle mauvaise nouvelle ou juste nous souhaiter la bonne nuit ?

-La bonne nuit pour le coup, et des excuses encore une fois. Je voulais si vous étiez bien installés.

-C'est gentil, merci. Tout va bien, tout le monde est épuisé je crois. Mais plus personne ne semble ressentir les effets du poison désormais. Sauf mon beau-père qui a l'ai encore bien fatigué.

-Le poison est resté dans son corps bien plus longtemps, je suis surprise qu'il ait pu marcher aussi tôt d'ailleurs. Je l'observerais demain après une bonne nuit de sommeil pour voir son état. Je vais vous laisser vous reposer, Sire. Tentez tout de même de passer une bonne nuit.

-Bonne nuit, Majesté.

Lorsqu'elle lui tourna le dos et qu'elle s'avança vers la porte, le roi ne put s'empêcher de regarder ses cheveux onduler dans son dos. Peut être qu'ils pourront bien s'entendre finalement.

Saluant une dernière fois les Seigneurs Lancelot et Bohort en sortant, elle s'éloigna. Non sans lancer un dernier regard vers la chambre où elle devinait être le roi de Carmélide avec qui elle aimerait échanger à nouveau, en espérant qu'il soit en meilleure forme.


End file.
